


study buddies

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [87]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a late-night study session snack break goes awry, Nathan comes to Monty's rescue--and maybe gets more of a reward than he bargained for. </p>
<p>{ Prompt: “mY CHIPS WOULDN’T COME OUT THE VENDING MACHINE AND I GOT MAD AND TRIED TO GRAB IT BUT NOW MY HAND’S STUCK AND PLS STOP LAUGHING AT ME THIS IS V SERIOUS IM GOIG TO CRy” au for minty w/ miller being the one laughing }</p>
            </blockquote>





	study buddies

Nathan rubbed his eyes. It was a little after midnight and he still had three more pages to write tonight. Finals blew, especially when he had one on the last day and the rest of his friends didn’t. Most of them were already gone for the summer, except Harper, who had given up on studying an hour ago, and Monty.

Glancing at the door, Nate frowned. He had written two paragraphs since Monty had left to go get a snack. It was taking him an awfully long time, and he was starting to be concerned he had fallen asleep in the hallway. Monty had been working way too hard studying for his organic chemistry final, in his own opinion. Standing, he decided to go find him if only to prove a point that it was time to break for the night.

The nearest vending machine was just around the corner, and when Nate rounded it, he burst out laughing.

Monty was sitting on the floor with his back to the machine, legs outstretched, expression defeated, and arm stuck in the dispenser compartment. As soon as he heard him, he snapped his head up and scrunched his nose.

“It’s not funny!” He protested. “I’m fucking _hungry_ , Nate!”

Nathan glanced up at the cheetos bag stuck halfway down the glass and just laughed harder. He clutched his stomach as Monty’s expression turned petulant.

“Holy shit,” he wheezed as his laughter died down. “God, I needed that. Thank you.”

“I do what I can to amuse,” Monty deadpanned. “Now help get me out?”

Nathan took one more look at him, expecting his stomach to flip with amusement again. As he looked at the disgruntled guy in front of him, his heart flipped over instead. The last piece of the puzzle he had been trying to solve all semester–why he wanted Monty to laugh at his sarcastic comments, why he wanted to come to the spring drama exhibition, why he liked it best when it was just him and Monty walking home together from the bar after a night out with their friends–fell into place and _oh hell._

“You going to just stand there staring at me all night or are you going to free me from this satanic contraption?” Monty finally said.

Taking a deep breath, Nathan refocused. “I thought I was the drama major,” he snarked as he bent down to help.

It took a bit of awkward finagling, which put Monty’s face way, way, _way_ too close to his (not that he was complaining, really, especially when he noticed that maybe Monty was blushing just a little bit), but finally he was able to wrench his hand free. Monty sighed in relief, and Nathan’s heart flipped over again at the soft grin on his face.

“Thanks,” he said, turning closer to him. That would’ve been that, except then Monty squeezed his upper arm too, his hand a warm, gentle pressure. It was so late, and Nathan was so tired and flattened by his realization that he really, really wanted to take Monty home with him that he just turned and kissed him.

Monty didn’t move for a moment, shocked no doubt, and Nathan closed his eyes in regret because _oh god oh fuck what did he just do_. Then, though, after a little quiet intake of breath, Monty tipped his head to deepen the kiss. Something warm flooded through Nathan, and when they broke off–so very much later–he was smiling.

“Guess it was a good thing I didn’t get those cheetos after all,” Monty murmured. “Nobody wants to kiss someone with cheeto breath.”

Nathan cracked up again, and Monty laughed softly too. With an amused shake of his head, Nate slipped his hand into Monty’s and tugged him back towards the room.

“So I guess we’re done for tonight?” Monty asked.

“With studying yeah,” Nathan replied with a cheeky grin.

Monty smiled back, eyes glinting, and said, “Awesome. Best finals week ever.”

Packing up his stuff, Nathan smiled even wider because he really couldn’t disagree.


End file.
